


Aoba Yokai

by StazOtaku



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StazOtaku/pseuds/StazOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got permission from tumblr user magemg  to let me write a KouAo Yokai story!!! So I hope you all enjoy it (I tried my best!) THANK YOU!!!! *Non-Cannon*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Koujaku came back from a two week long delivery mission. Back home he changes into his normal red kimono wear (Wearing that heavy armor all day gets uncomfortable). 

Of course he’s so excited to go see his lover, the villages famous kannushi Aoba. Since both Aoba’s and Koujaku’s love for each other is private, they make sure they're alone 

together. The villagers know them for being best friends, whenever they go out both of them act how best friends would be like, they laugh and have drinks together. Koujaku 

would talk about women to make the villagers non suspicious about his and Aoba’s secret love towards each other. Koujaku is almost done getting ready to see his love, until 

he hears thundering knocks and a worried voice call his name. It kept repeating until he opened the door, it was one of Aoba’s helpers who is heavy breathing for air. Koujaku 

asks ,him what’s wrong. The helper stated that Aoba has turned into a yokai. Koujaku couldn’t believe those words especially “Yokai”. Both of them ran as fast as they can to 

get to Aoba’s direction. The helper told Koujaku that the other assistants were able to chain up Aoba’s stomach only to the tree because he was being so aggressive to anyone 

who have tried close to him, he even had wound some villagers so badly that they had to seek medical attention. Even the top kannushis rituals were unsuccessful no matter 

how many attempts. The helper told Koujaku that Aoba instructed everyone that if anything were to happen to him to tell him. When they got close to Aoba’s whereabouts the 

helper told him that Aoba is straight ahead, but he will not be joining him due to fear. Koujaku understands as he goes ahead. As soon as he see’s his beloved he stops. 

Koujaku is stunned to see his sweet Aoba, a monster with long claws, red eyes, his upper body exposed, and his facial expression of anger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got permission from the talented tumblr user magemg to write a story based on her KouAo Yokai series *Non-Canon* Enjoy!! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!!!

“AOBA!” Koujaku coked at the sight of his beloved chained up on his stomached to the tree where he and Aoba first met. Koujaku slowly approached closer to his love and 

reached his hands towards Aoba’s cheek.

“Aoba it’s me Koujaku!, I came back for you...do you recognize me?”

He was about to gently touch Aoba’s cheek, until Aoba growed and violently scratched him deeply on his left shoulder. Koujaku than fell down as he touched his wound, the 

sight of his own blood on hand made him horrified that his sweet kannushi harmed him while Aoba stares at him with his new red eyes growling at him “GRRRRRRRR!!!!!” 

Koujaku tried again to get close, but Aoba kept getting more furious. Koujaku thought of an idea to get his love to recognize him, he removed his hair pin (Aoba gift to him 

when he was a yoki)

“Aoba...remember this...you gave me this...when I was a yokai…” Koujaku shifts closer to Aoba showing him the pin. Aoba then starts weeping like if the sight of the hairpin 

is damaging him and he suddenly stops going crazy. Koujaku than unties Aoba and hugs him deeply.

“Aoba...please come back to me I need you…” Koujaku shifts his face closer to Aoba’s and their lips were about to meet. Until Aoba roars and attacks Koujaku again and 

runs off to the village.

“Aoba come back!” as he tries to get up, but he’s severely injured. He could hear civilians screeching and pleading for help. Koujaku finally got his strength to get up and 

ran towards the yelling, saw countless civilians deeply wounded, crying, and being carried to seek medical attention. Many places were destroyed and a huge crowed of 

samurai’s are gathered and restaining Aoba while he’s growling and trying to escape.

“Don’t hurt him!” as Koujaku told the samurai’s, one of them responded

“Koujaku! push your personal feeling aside.”

“But…”

“Koujaku!...you're a leader, please understand that Aoba was hurting innocent people so we have to use force.”

No Response

“Listen we all know that he’s your best friend, but protecting these people is our duty.” 

With nothing to say Koujaku had to escort Aoba to a private prison cell. For a few weeks Koujaku did everything that he can to bring Aoba back, but no results. Even other 

kannushis tried to help, but no luck. Later on Koujaku received a letter from the feudal lord stating If Aoba is not human tommorrow, he is regretting that Aoba will have to 

be executed due to the fear of risking another genocide. He will only have an hour when he visits Aoba in his cell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talented tumblr @magemg gave me permission to write a story from her KouAo Yokai au!! *Non Canon* THANK YOU FOR TAKING YOUR TIME TO READ THIS!!!!

It’s all in the matter of life or death to save the kannushi’s life only within an hour. Nervous, fearful due to having Aoba’s fate in his hands. Koujaku’s plan is to go inside 

Aoba’s head to bring him back, he knows that one hour is not enough. Recently Aoba has been teaching Koujaku to become more spiritually awared and in return Koujaku 

teaches Aoba would to wield sword. Every villager silently staring at the red warrior as he walks to Aoba’s private cell. The guard reminded him that he only has an hour and 

if that hour passes Aoba will get executed. Koujaku respectfully nods his head as the guard permits him enter the cell. All he see’s is Aoba brutally chained up with a heavy 

collar around his neck, one on his waist, and his arm chained together in the back. Seeing his lover like this is heart breaking...Koujaku knows that Aoba meant no harm 

and seeing him getting treated like this is really disturbing. As he walks toward Aoba holding a special liquid that will help link them together. First he tried to force Aoba to 

drink through the bottle, but he kept on spitting it out. Than Koujaku forced him to swallow it by transferring it through his mouth. While Aoba tried to bite him Koujaku 

was able to get a hold of this head. As their lips met...he passionately transferred the liquid to the others month, he stayed like that until Aoba swallowed. As their lips touch 

he felt Aoba kissing him back for a second. They pull apart slowly, the effects of the liquid took effect immediately. Aoba begin to feel drowsy as he tried to stay awake. As 

soon as he fell asleep Koujaku tightly embraced him and closed his eyes. Koujaku is now inside Aoba’s head. All he sees is Aoba on the floor crying with his head buried in 

his kness.

“Aoba!” Koujaku’s yells as he ran towards him.

“Koujaku...please leave me.”

“You know that's never going to happen”

“PLEASE!!” Aoba cried as he lifted his face to see his lover.

With no response Koujaku changed his expression. 

“Koujaku...I’m just no good and useless…”

“Aoba you’re not-”Aoba yells as he cuts him off.

“All I do is nothing! You're out there risking your life while I’m just here being useless... all I do is let people down!”

“That’s not true, you’re the most important person in the world...you saved and believed in me when nobody else did. Aoba everyone looks up to you.”

Aoba wipes his tears and says.

“If that’s true then way did I let the emperor down and that family!”

“WHAT?!”

“I-I couldn't save that child from being posets... later the child died...it's all my fault! now no one trusts me anymore...I overheard the emperor say he might find a new 

kannushi for the village! if that happens we will never be able to see each other again!” 

“Aoba, if you get replaced...I’m coming with you.” The kannushi’s eyes widened.

“But you’re a samurai leader!”

“I don’t care if I am...all I care about is being with you, even if I don’t get to be a samurai anymore, it will be worth it. I need you and I love you so much Aoba.” 

“I don’t deserve to to be with you, you will hate me”

Koujaku shocked with Aoba’s words.

“The reason why I turned into a yokai is because I let my anger get to me, when I heard that the poor child died, I got so frustrated. So I did some intense training...I 

couldn't do a single simple thing even a trainee can do. Then I started destroying my room and I began being so rude to everyone.”

“Aoba I will love you no matter even if this anger comes back to you I will be there to save you.” as Koujaku picked up Aoba’s face

The lovers face each other eye to eye for a small moment as their lips meet. Aoba passionately wrapped his arms around Koujaku’s neck. The older male started to rub his 

lover’s back with full embrace. When they finished the two smiled at each other and Aoba apologized for making go through all of this disaster. Koujaku told Aoba that he 

will see him soon.

~back to reality~

Koujaku opened his eyes the guard yelled that he only has one minute left. The warrior shaked the kannushi’s to wake him up 30 seconds later he did, his eyes were still 

red for a brief moment until they went back to those beautiful golden eyes he loves so much.

“Aoba?...”Koujaku softly asked as he placed his hands on his cheek. 

“Koujaku...Thank You!” Aoba softly cried as the put his hand Koujaku’s, they shared a soft kiss until time was up when the guard came in and they pulled apart fast.

“Is he back?” the guard asked politely.

“Of course, now unlock him.” Koujaku cheerly stated.

Aoba is free from prison and back to normal. When the emperor proudly announced to everyone the the kannushi is no longer a yokai, but both Aoba and Koujaku will be off 

duty until both can put this behind because both have been a lot. With that said the lovers decided to spend every moment together without people getting suspicious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talented tumblr user @magemg gave me permission to write a story from her KouAo Yokai au!! *Non Canon* THANK YOU FOR READING I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!!!

Three weeks have passed since Aoba turned back into a human. The lovers are still taking time off due to Aoba still having nightmares about what happened to him. Both are 

getting ready to end their day, recently Aoba has been sleeping over at Koujaku’s place. Uselessly Koujaku would touch him, but now is not the time he wants Aoba to get a 

speedy recovery. The kannushi waiting for the red warrior to come to bed thinking about is everything that happened. When the kannushi turned back into a human he 

immediately apologized to every single person he hurt. The villagers forgave him everyone already knew that Aoba meant no harm, they still see him as the same old 

powerful kannushi everyone loves. When Koujaku finally came to bed Aoba immediately touched the scar he left him. A saddened look on the kannushi’s face he started to the 

deep scar affectionately. Koujaku holding his breathe as he glanced at his lover. 

“Koujaku I love you...I’m sorry”

“Aoba…”

Tears rolling down the kannushi’s face with Koujaku’s finger whipping it off.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. I understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore...” Aoba burying his face on Koujaku’s shoulder. 

“Aoba...I need you!”

Koujaku raising up Aoba’s face with his beautiful hands facing him eye to eye.

“Listen Aoba...no matter what happens I will never leave you. You are the only one for me.” Aoba eyes wided.

“But what if..lets say I left you for someone else...would you still love me?”

Koujaku frowned for a little unit he lightly smiled and responded

“Of course...I would be heartbroken, but yet happy for you that you found someone that makes you happy more than I did. No matter what you will forever be my Aoba.”

Aoba blushed hard and the lovers shared a soft kiss.

“Hippo.”

“Let’s rest now remember tomorrow is our anniversary for our love.” 

Aoba smiled and pecked Koujaku’s lips as he rested if head on Koujaku’s neck, hugging each other holds hands tightly as they await a new beautiful day.


End file.
